Blog użytkownika:Miss Stark/Pamiętnik Florianny 2/4
15 lipca, lat 9 Obudziłam się wtulona w ciepłą i miękką pierzynę z łabędzich piór. Słońce przyjemnie gładziło mnie po twarzy choć dopiero ukazało się na horyzoncie. Twierdząc, że jest za wcześnie aby wstawać, zamknęłam powieki i ponownie zasnęłam rozpływając się w śnie. Momentalnie pojawiłam się na placu w centrum wioski. Było szaro i wietrznie. Zapowiadała się wichura. Miałam na sobie długą ciemną pelerynę i suknię. Popatrzyłam na swoje dłonie-były blade i zmarznięte. Drżały tak bardzo, że sama się przestraszyłam, ale nie mogłam tego w żaden sposób powstrzymać. To był znak. Znak, że zaraz wydarzy się coś strasznego. Nerwowo odwróciłam głowę. Zobaczyłam swoją siostrę ubraną w podobny sposób co ja. Patrzyła z powagą i opanowaniem. Patrzyłam na nią specyficznym wzrokiem i po chwili powiedziałam: - Kadio, co my tu robimy? - Nie martw się. Nic Ci się nie stanie. Jestem tylko nędznym wspomnieniem, które nie odznacza się specjalną uwagą w waszym życiu!- uniosła się. - Co Ty wygadujesz!? Codziennie na ścianie pisałam ile dni Cię niema! Tęsknię! Nie ma Cię przy nas więc nie wymądrzaj się!- odpowiedziałam podobnym tonem. - Nie wierzę Ci. Wiara i nadzieja wygasła w moim sercu wygasła już dawno temu. To koniec. Nie licz na to, że kiedyś wrócę.- spojrzała mściwie. - Kadia, nie zapomnieliśmy o Tobie. Czekamy od trzech lat i wciąż mamy nadzieję, że wrócisz- niemalże wyszlochałam. - Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Jeszcze zanim zabiłam człowieka- spuściła wzrok. - Nic mu nie jest. Jest zdrowy i żal mu jest Ciebie- wytłumaczyłam. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zrobiła kilka szybkich kroków. Wtedy zbulwersowałam się: - Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść. Potrzebujemy Cię. Jesteś potrzebna pod każdym względem. Rozumiesz? NIE MOŻESZ!!!- chwyciłam ją za rękę i nagle rozbłysło oślepiające światło, które powaliło mnie na ziemię. Obudziłam się nerwowo dysząc. To światło słoneczne zbyt mocno zabłysło i podrażniło mi oko. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - To był sen...ale nie był zwykły. Może kryje za sobą coś głębszego? Wiem...- wyskoczyłam optymistycznie z łóżka i wyjęłam ulubioną sukienkę z kaczeńców, którą specjalnie na dzisiejszy dzień mama mi powiększyła. Ubrałam się i zbiegłam na dół, do kuchni. Mama przygotowała moje ulubione naleśniki. Pachniały tak apetycznie... Usiadłam na stole i zanim się obejrzałam, mama stała nade mną ze szczotką w ręku. I nie zdziwiłam się, bo na mojej głowie panował istny chaos. Po śniadaniu pobiegłam na "polanę Kadii". Osunęłam się na ziemię i zaczęłam wracać pamięcią do tamtych czasów... Zorientowałam się, że bardzo mi jej brakuje. Bez niej, panowała pustka. Czułam się jak jedynaczka, a zawsze byłam dumna z tego, że mam starszą siostrę. Puściłam kilka łez i zamknęłam oczy. Znów zobaczyłam swój sen. Zastanawiałam się co on mógł oznaczać. Zimne dłonie, ten sam strój i co najważniejsze- jej nastawienie do mnie i rodziców. Próbowałam to sobie poukładać w głowie przez dłuższy czas, ale nie mogłam. To było zbyt trudne na mój dziewięcioletni umysł. Nie rozumiałam skąd wypływa ta złość w Leokadii. Siedziałam na polanie bardzo długo. Nim się obejrzałam, słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi. Wiedząc, że muszę coś zrobić, pobiegłam powrotem do domu. Zjadłam kolację i założyłam ciemno-zieloną suknię i pelerynę. Poszłam na plac. Czekali tam już moi rodzice i poddani. Tego wieczora, miałam wygłosić mowę, na cześć mojej zaginionej siostry. Ćwiczyłam ją przez cały poprzedni wieczór. Byłam gotowa, aby wypowiedzieć tak poważne i trudne do zrozumienia dla mnie słowa. Była tam mowa o bólu i smutku, o żalu i goryczy. Czyli o tym, czego nigdy przedtem nie odczuwałam. Dostojnie wyszłam na środek. Zdjęłam kaptur. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, ale słowa nie mogły przejść przez moją krtań. Próbowałam, ale nie wychodziło. W tym momencie doznałam olśnienia. Mój mózg już wiedział co ma robić i nie było to przemówienie… Nogi zaczęły mi się trząść, a gałki oczne wprost wirowały po placu. Szukałam jakiegoś wyjścia, nie wiem jakiego dokładnie, ale wiem, że nie powinnam być tu w tej chwili. Spojrzałam na rodziców i jeszcze raz na ludzi. Nagle, nie mam pojęcia jak, pobiegłam w leśną gęstwinę. Myślałam, że ścigam się z wiatrem. Nic nie było w stanie mnie zatrzymać. Biegłam do miejsca, które wskazywało mi serce. Bez ustanku robiłam slalomy wśród drzew. Nie obchodziły mnie okropne krzyki, które słyszałam za plecami. Z czasem zaczęły zanikać. Najwyraźniej ktoś już zrezygnował… Byłam dumna, że tak dzielnie przez to przeszłam. Czułam się wspaniale i dumnie, ale po chwili dotarło do mnie, co tak naprawdę zrobiłam. Zostawiłam rodziców podczas tak ważnego dla nas święta. Nawet ich nie ostrzegłam. Poczułam się jak potwór. Łzy same spływały mi po twarzy i jeszcze zostawiały ślad na ziemi. Pomimo smutku, nie poddałam się. Biegłam dalej. Krzyki i cudze kroki umilkły. Wiedziałam, że się martwią, i że ich skrzywdziłam, ale musiałam wypełnić wolę mojej duszy. Po dłuższym czasie stanęłam w miejscu i upadłam z wycieńczenia. Leżałam nieruchomo i czułam, że dotarłam do celu. 'Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale stwierdziłam, że ma co się tak rospisywać. A, i Pamiętnik Florianny będzie jednak czteroczęściowy. :) I przy okazji, z góry przepraszam za wszelkie opóźnienia. :)' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach